


Sistercraft

by summoninglupine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Anarchofeminist Sex Cult, Complicated Evil Empire Feelings R Us, Doctor Who References, F/F, Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Abeloth Maw wgah'nagl fhtagn, space wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: On the edge of a sacred grove, Juhani awaits her sentence; on the edge of a sacred grove, something whispers of a different solution in Bastila Shan's ear.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Sistercraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



“Why do I sense that we've picked up another pathetic life-form?”

She glanced over her shoulder at the other woman, looking at her from behind the durasteel curves of the mask that hid her features from those the touch of the warm, summer winds of Dantooine. 

“I thought you Jedi were all equal,” she remarked.

At her back, Bastila Shan glowered darkly as she followed, auburn hair pulled back from her face with a severity that betrayed who this war had forced her to become, and momentarily abandoned herself to thoughts not becoming of her station.

“All Jedi are equal in the will of the Force,” she answered sourly.

Not, she thought brazenly, in the affections of others.

Ahead of her, the masked figure, once her prisoner, and, as of late, her begrudging ally, offered no reply, turning away as she marched forward through the fenland towards where the Cathar woman was being held.

Oh, how she yearned for the other to dispense with that ugly Mandalorian mask she wore. Even without her memories, it seemed as if the woman who had once been Revan could not let go her affection for the Cathar. She bristled at this, her lips turning up in a sneer unseen, her emotions dangerously close to something more than spite, something more than jealousy.

It was just this place, she told herself. Dantooine’s haunted grove had been the downfall of many a Jedi Knight, not just the Cathar woman, Juhani; these feelings that welled in her heart, that left a sour taste in her mouth were not her own, but rather something of the nature of the world; something that scared her, something that excited her.

We could stay here, she did not call out to the woman ahead. If you are so keen on saving the Cathar, Juhani could join us. We could live like the witches do on Dathomir and Karn, we could drive the men off-world, those idiots who wish to bask in your glory but understand not your majesty, and we could be something more, something honest.

Her lips twitched in unexpected, unspoken words.

We could drink from the Well; we could bathe in the Pool.

Ahead of her, the other noticed the change in atmosphere, the sudden darkening of the mood.

“Do you sense that?” she barked from behind her stolen mask.

The other woman swallowed hard.

“I-It’s just the grove here,” she stammered, “it’s rich in the Dark Side. Y-You know that.”

Revan shook her head.

“No,” she remarked, “it’s something else.”

A trickle of sweat ran down Bastila’s spine.

“What else could it be? There are no Sith here, there are none that have fallen. This place is sacred.”

Beneath the mask, she must be sweating also, Bastila thought; beneath that weighty armour, her flesh must surely burn like Bastila’s did.

For the longest moment, it felt as if Revan did nothing, and then, with a growl of distemper, she threw her cloak back and continued walking, walking towards the place where the others gathered, walking towards the place where Juhani would receive her sentence.

In the heart of Bastila Shan, there was the tremble of some unfamiliar feeling; in her head, there was the whisper of unfamiliar words.


End file.
